Stark Tower (Columbus Circle, Rebuilt)
S.H.I.E.L.D. Station: Golgotha | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = North America | Country = United States of America | State = New York (State) | City = New York City | Locale = Manhattan | Population = | First = Avengers Assemble Vol 2 1 | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | HistoryText = Following the destruction of the original Avengers Tower at the hands of Angrir, Tony Stark was disinclined to rebuild it, mainly due to lack of resources. Captain America convinced him to reconstruct it, arguing it could serve as a statement of the Avengers's resiliency, additionally suggesting they used the Asgardian treasure room riches Thor once had offered them. The new Avengers Tower was built quite rapidly in the same location as the previous one, in the intersection of 58th and Broadway, which is in the vicinity of Columbus Circle, approximately 10 blocks north of the Fantastic Four's Baxter Building. The inauguration ceremony, attended by several members of both the Avengers and the New Avengers, amassed thousands of people in the streets. When the Avengers were absorbed into S.H.I.E.L.D., the tower fell into their possession as well. It was repurposed as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Station, and was rebranded Golgotha. Not long after that, the planet Earth entered into a collision course with its counterpart of another universe, Reality-1610, as a consequence of the final incursion. The incursions were a multiversal phenomena that caused realities to clash with each other periodically. The S.H.I.E.L.D. of the colliding universe launched an attack hoping the destruction of the other Earth entailed the salvation of theirs, during a fight between the forces of both universe, a ship from the Children of Tomorrow crashed into Stark Tower. As a consequence of Mr. Fantastic eventually restoring all of reality, all damage caused by the forces of Earth-1610 was seemingly reverted, so the Avengers Tower stood back in its place. Unfortunately, due to monetary issues, Tony Stark saw himself forced to sell the building. The buyer was a company named Qeng Enterprises. The Avengers would later discover that Qeng Enterprises' president Mr. Gryphon was actually a divergent version of their long-time enemy Kang the Conqueror. The status of the ex-Avengers Tower after Gryphon was defeated and cast away into the timestream is unknown. Alternate Realities Marvel's Spider-Man (Earth-1048) On Earth-1048, Avengers Tower is located at Park Avenue, on the Upper East Side district instead of Columbus Circle. Spider-Island (Earth-19919) On Earth-19919, Spider-Queen took over Manhattan and moved into Avenges Tower and renamed it The Queen's Castle. This was where Agent Venom's Resistance freed Manhattan, resulting with the death of Soria, Thompson, and the Venom Symbiote. In the aftermath of their deaths, the Avengers moved back into Avengers Tower. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = * This Stark Tower was designed by John Romita Jr. * In some comics, namely , , and , the Stark Tower is mistakenly drawn with the design of its version from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. | Trivia = | Links = }} References Category:Columbus Circle Category:Stark Industries Bases